Survival
by Ann Murry
Summary: The Enterprise is disabled and the crew is separated. Last and final Chapter ready to read. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Star Trek nor have I profited from this story.

Survival

Chapter 1

The noise of a nightmarish explosion made Kirk bolt upright in his bunk. The Enterprise shuddered and lurched fiercely, reflexively he reached out a hand and hit the intercom.

"Bridge," Kirk yelled. Getting no answer he swept aside his sheets and crossed the room in two strides. Over the howl of the ships decompression alarm he reached for trousers and a shirt from his bureau. "Bridge," Kirk repeated impatiently as he shoved his feet into his boots. With still no answer he headed for the door. The cabin door slid open to reveal the dim, emergency lighted corridor. He quickly strode to the turbolift, the doors opened silently as he reached them. Turning around to look back toward the officers quarters, he called out, "Bridge."

-

Spock emerged from his cabin and started down the corridor toward the turbolift, but was stopped by Chekov.

"Sair," Chekov said agitated. He approached from the opposite end of the corridor. "The bulkheads have lowered."

Spock checked the Captain's quarters and after not finding him there, he assumed Kirk had gone to the bridge. The door to McCoy's cabin slid open as the rumpled doctor stumbled out.

"What in blazes is going on," he asked gruffly. Looking at the others he asked, "Where's Jim?"

"The Captain is not in his quarters," Spock replied. "I can only assume he is trying to find a way to the bridge."

Uhura stepped quietly to the Doctor's side as Spock sighed loudly over a chorus of worried voices. "The _Enterprise_ seems to have either hit something or something hit us," Spock said calmly. "The ship is currently at a full stop. The bulkheads have lowered which means that decompression has occurred and since we can't get anyone on the bridge, we must assume that it has been destroyed along with the bridge crew."

"But, sair," Chekov said disbelieving. "Sulu was on the bridge."

Kirk had recently indulged Sulu's growing interest in Command by allowing him to take the night bridge shifts. They had no time for grief or McCoy realized suddenly, remorse. He stated to say something, but thought it would be better to wait and see what had become of the bridge and crew first.

Uhura's long black robe rippled serenely as she stepped to Chekov's side. Clutching his hand she reassured him with her calming presence.

"Come on honey," she said softly. "Walk me to my quarters so I can get dressed."

After they had gone, McCoy turned a scowling eye to the first officer.

"You know something, Spock," McCoy said angrily. "For some who has such an analytical brain, you sure don't think before you speak. Were in a tough enough situation with out _you_ having to go and make things worse."

"He is not a child to be sheltered, Doctor," Spock replied. "As you stated, we are in a tough situation."

"You're right, Spock," McCoy said frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair. "So the bulkheads have closed which means that were trapped down here until Scotty can get us out."

"That is correct, Doctor," Spock replied. "And no apparent way to contact him, the captain or the bridge to let them know where we are."

"So what options does that leave us," McCoy asked.

"If they can not come to us," Spock replied. "I suggest we try to make our way to them."

"And how are we going to do that, Spock" McCoy said sarcastically. "Or are you planning on using that Vulcan strength of yours to rip the bulkheads out."

Spock regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," McCoy mumbled as he leaned up against the nearest wall. "I don't play well with others at four in the morning."

"I shall take that under advisement for any future emergencies, Doctor," Spock replied. "I believe our best course of action, would be to ascertain whether or not the bridge is accessible."

"The main stairwell," McCoy said quietly, guessing what the first officer was thinking. "But how do we get around the bulkheads."

"With this, sair," Chekov said from behind him.

He turned around to find the ensign returning with Uhura and touting a small generator.

"Where did you find that, Mr. Chekov," Spock asked surprised.

"In Sulu's quarters," Chekov stated and started toward the bulkhead.

"Why does Sulu need a generator in his quarters," McCoy asked curiously.

"It's for his aquarium," Uhura replied. "In case the power goes out, he'll have a back up."

"But the power is out," McCoy protested.

"Would you like me to open the bulkhead, sir," Chekov replied with a look. "Or should I return the generator back to Sulu's quarters to save some fish."

"I'll say a prayer for the fish," McCoy said. "You get us out of here, ensign."

They watched as Chekov worked with his typically small, precise, and un-wasteful movements. Spock fascinated by the jerry-rig job he was performing on the bulkhead conduit, never took his eyes off the ensign as he connected the generator's wires to the appropriate circuits.

"Ready," Chekov announced. He depressed a button on the generator and they watched silently as the bulkhead slowly started to rise. Once it had gotten half way, Spock dove underneath it with Uhura quickly behind him. McCoy followed with Chekov bringing up the rear, still touting the generator, they may need it again later, he thought.

They continued quickly down the corridor but were brought up short by the debris that littered the door way of the turbolift.

"My god," McCoy whispered. "It looks like the whole damn thing just collapsed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 2

Chief Engineer Scott knew instantly in his sleep, that something horrible had just happened to the Enterprise. As the ship lurched and he felt the shock waves of the explosion pulling her off course, he raced to engineering and ordered his crew into action. While he directed them to compensate for the drift, he started for auxiliary control to get the ship back on course. All communications from the bridge were out, he realized grimly, until he could find the Captain, he was on his own.

Scotty was stopped suddenly by an engineering tech; the computer flagged a malfunction on the turbolift. Apparently Scott was horrified to learn, it was in a free-fall. They immediately threw a coupler, and by the time he made it back down the corridor to the turbolift, the doors slid open.

-

Kirk paced agitated in the turbolift as it accelerated toward the bridge. What he would find when he got there, he was afraid to wonder, but he knew he had no choice. He had to know what happened to his ship. Suddenly at Deck 2, one floor away from the bridge, the turbolift abruptly stopped. He tried the doors, but they wouldn't open. With a frustrated sigh, he directed the turbolift to engineering, the batteries should give it enough power to get there he thought hopefully.

The turbolift started to move, but with a sickening feeling, he quickly realized it was decelerating at a much faster pace then it should be. The turbolift was plummeting out of control; he forced himself to look up as the readout recorded the deck numbers. Suddenly just as quickly as it started, it stopped at Deck 14 and the doors slid open silently. Kirk staggered to his feet, eager to leave the lift, least it start to plummet once again.

-

Scotty and the engineering tech blinked with surprise as the Captain quickly made his way out of the lift.

"Captain Kirk," Scotty said as he helped him out of the lift. "Are ye alright, sir?" Kirk's legs gave out and he sagged to the floor.

"The ship, Scotty," Kirk asked, trying to catch his breath. Unconcerned with himself, he only wanted to know about the Enterprise. "What happened to the ship?"

"If I had to venture a guess, Captain," Scotty replied quickly. "I'd have to say we were struck by a gravitic mine."

Kirk climbed unsteadily to his feet. "Have you made any contact with the bridge, Scotty," Kirk asked.

"Afraid not, Captain," Scotty replied hesitantly. "I've been trying ever since the hull breach."

"Damn," Kirk muttered. "We've got to get up there, to find out what happened."

"Aye," Scotty replied. "I can get ye there, sir."

"Good, Mr. Scott," Kirk said standing steadily upward. "Let's not waste a moment."

-

"I sure hope no one was in there," Uhura said as they looked over the wreckage of what was left of the turbolift.

McCoy never with out his medical kit, reached into the pouch at his side for his small tricorder. Holding it toward the shaft, he flicked it on. His eyes hunted the readout for a few moments, and then he put the mechanism away and sighed happily. "No one was inside," he said simply and turned to the first officer. "Where do we go now, Spock?"

"The main stairwell, Doctor," Spock stated and started out.

The reached the end of the corridor where the Enterprise's main stairwell was located. Spock started upward at a brisk pace as McCoy, Uhura and Chekov followed.

"At least we only have 4 flights to cover," McCoy remarked happily. "Any more than that and I'd need oxygen."

Once on level two, Spock stopped suddenly. The stairwell was full of debris, effectively blocking their path to the bridge.

"Terrific," McCoy said. "Now what do we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 3

McCoy and Uhura turned around from watching Spock and Chekov methodically clearing away the debris, when they heard foot steps coming up the stairway.

"Jim," McCoy said with a surprised expression upon his face. "How the hell did you get behind us?"

"It didn't start out that way, Bones," Kirk replied looking over his CMO's shoulder to watch the progress Spock and Chekov were making. "But the turbolift had other plans."

Spock suddenly halted his efforts and motioned for Chekov to do the same. He listened intently and turned to the Captain and Doctor.

"I believe I hear something, Captain," he said calmly.

McCoy was the first to approach the Vulcan, with the Captain, just behind him. Removing the tricorder from his pouch, he turned it toward the debris as he had done earlier.

"Spock's right, Jim," he said turning to the captain. "I'm reading three life signs."

Kirk and Scotty sprang into action. They worked side by side with the first officer and the navigator to clear the debris as quickly as possible. Kirk knew time was essential in circumstances such as this, but even as he worked to clear the debris, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the fourth crew member. The night time shifts required at the minimal to have someone at helm, navigation, communications, and finally command. If there were only three life signs in the stairwell, then that meant either one was dead or missing.

The first one crew member they came to was Rand; she had been manning the communications console. She looked up from the floor as Spock and Scott removed one of the biggest pieces of debris.

"Janice," Scotty said as he helped her to her feet. "Are ye alright?"

Spock took a hand as Scott gently took a hold of her around the waist; together the two of them led her safely out of the debris. McCoy stood in the corridor as they steered the slowly walking woman toward him.

"I'm fine," she said distracted. "Just a little weak and dizzy is all."

McCoy eased her gently to a sitting position on the floor, and pulled out the tricorder from his pouch. Kirk stood back and watched as the doctor used the instrument to check her.

McCoy looked up at the Captain. "She's in a mild shock," he said quietly, "but she'll be fine in a few hours."

Kirk crouched down beside the disheveled woman. "Janice," he said gently. "Can you tell me what happened on the bridge?"

"The bridge, captain," she said absently as McCoy dabbed at a cut above her eye.

"Yes," Kirk said. "You and Sulu…,"

"Sulu," she sobbed suddenly. Startled McCoy stopped his ministration.

"What about Sulu, Janice," McCoy asked softly.

"The mine," Rand said. "We couldn't get around it."

Damn, Kirk thought, Scotty was right. "What did Sulu do, Janice," Kirk urged gently.

"He ordered us off the bridge," Rand replied absently, "then he took control of the helm."

"Where is he now, Janice," Kirk asked.

"I don't know, sir," she replied with a sob. "After we left the bridge, there was an explosion. I don't think he had time to get off."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 4

"Jim," McCoy said quietly. "I think that's enough now."

Kirk nodded, rising he made his way quickly to Scotty's side.

"Did you hear what she said, Scotty," Kirk asked softly.

"Aye," Scott replied. "Tis the only way he could have saved the ship, and all of us, Captain."

Kirk only wanted confirmation, but he knew what Sulu had done. Since they were not able to steer the ship around the mine, the only way to save the rest of the crew and salvage the ship, was to allow the mine to destroy the one part of it that didn't have very many crew members in it at the time, and that was the bridge. Sulu knew the computer would have detected the hull breach, and enacted the isolation protocols to shut the bulkheads on the ship, thereby saving the rest of the crew. Kirk swiped a hand across his forehead in despair. A gallant effort, he thought grimly, but not fruitless to be sure.

"Keptin," Chekov called out suddenly. "I've got Lieutenant DeSalle."

Kirk looked up to see Spock and Chekov bending over the relief navigator in the pile of debris. DeSalle the tall white, black haired navigator was battered, bloody, and unconscious.

"Bones," Kirk said turning around toward McCoy.

"I heard," McCoy replied and moved quickly past him to the pile of debris. Kirk kept one eye on the Doctor as he turned back to his chief engineer.

"Scotty, we've go to get these bulkheads up," Kirk said urgently. "And restore as much power to the ship as you can."

"Aye, captain," Scotty replied. "I was just thinking along them same lines. I'll get my lads on it now, sir."

Kirk turned around to his communications officer as Scotty quickly made his way down the stair well. She was speaking in hushed tones to Janice Rand, and when she looked up he motioned her to him. Uhura rose quickly and made her way to the captain's side.

"Captain," Uhura asked questioningly.

"Lieutenant, I need you to go to Auxiliary Control and establish contact with Starfleet," Kirk said softly. "We've got to let them know what happened, and we'll need to get the _Enterprise_ to the nearest star base for repairs."

"Aye, sir," Uhura answered. "I'll take Janice with me."

Kirk nodded in agreement and watched as Uhura and the yeoman started down the main stairwell. Although still disoriented she was at least speaking with out sobbing.

McCoy moved gingerly through the debris as Spock and Chekov carried the navigator DeSalle out. The placed him gently on the floor at the Doctor's feet.

"Bones," Kirk asked with a nod toward the Lieutenant.

"Just a contusion to the head, Jim," McCoy replied. "A concussion is the worst of it; he'll be out for a little while."

Kirk paced aimlessly as Spock and Chekov continued their efforts to clear the debris and find the third crew member. Never had he felt so helpless. Without the bridge, the ship was little more than a body without a head. He tried to keep his mind clear and focus on the tasks that needed to be done immediately, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Sulu. Kirk took pride in his officers, and when Sulu asked about command, he knew the helmsman would make a great captain some day. He didn't hesitate for a second to give him the opportunity to experience what it was like to command your own ship, but now looking back on it, he wondered if he jumped the gun.

Kirk was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of muffled screams. Turning around he watched as Spock and Chekov picked up the pace. Kirk hurried over to the debris and dived in, helping clear it as the yelling got closer. He picked up one last piece and found Lieutenant Kyle who had been manning the helm, working to clear the area in front of him.

"Captain," Kyle said surprised. The three of them helped the Lieutenant through the debris and he came to stand in front of Kirk.

"Mr. Kyle," Kirk asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," the reddish blond haired man answered quickly with his usual British accent. "Just tossed onto the floor during the explosion is all."

"What happened, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked.

"A gravitic mine, sir," Kyle replied. "Lieutenant Sulu called for a course correction, but Captain, the mine moved toward us."

"Most unusual," Spock replied.

"That's what we thought to, sir," Kyle responded. "Once Lieutenant Sulu found out we couldn't get away from it, he ordered the ship nose down. Then he ordered all of us to get off the bridge by way of the main stairwell."

"Then what," Kirk prompted.

"I was the last one to leave the bridge. When I turned around, Lieutenant Sulu had taken control of the helm," Kyle replied quietly. "If I had known he wasn't behind me, I would have stayed as well."

"No," Kirk replied reassuringly. "You did the right thing, Mr. Kyle. You followed your orders."

"Yes, sir," Kyle said absently, "but it doesn't feel like the right thing now, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 5

Scott grimly and dispassionately as possible assessed the damage to his beloved ship. The strain suffered when the bridge was blown apart would be a lot for the _Enterprise_ to bear, and he knew that if they moved her two quickly the stress could possibly rip the rest of the ship apart. Taking a repair crew with him, he worked quickly to restore the necessary power, to raise the bulkheads and free the rest of the crew. Then he could focus on the real task at hand, some how stabilizing the outer hull enough to be able to get the Enterprise to the nearest starbase for repairs.

-

The first thing Kirk noticed as he and McCoy helped get DeSalle to sickbay was the smell of cleaner air. After not having the ships ventilation on for several hours the air had become some what stale. He took a deep breath and for the first time in his life was happy to smell the sterile recycled air aboard a space craft.

The intercom whistled brought him quickly to the comm. unit on the wall of sickbay.

"Kirk, here," he said.

"Captain," Scotty replied. "I've been able to partially restore some of the ships systems."

"I noticed the air smelled a whole lot better, Mr. Scott," Kirk replied with a slight smile. "Keep up the good work and keep me informed."

"Aye, sir," Scotty said and ended the communication.

Kirk retired to McCoy's office where the chief medical offer handed him a class of brandy. Kirk waved off the drink.

"Thanks, Bones, but I don't want it," he said softly taking a seat across from the doctor.

McCoy knew just by looking at Kirk that he was taking the damage to the ship hard, and Sulu's loss even harder.

"Try a sip, Jim," McCoy prodded. "It'll relax you."

"Leave me alone, will you," Kirk said harshly. "You're worse than a mother hen!"

"Then stop blaming yourself, Captain," McCoy replied setting the class down with a clang. "Don't you think I hate seeing you go through this every single time we lose a member of this crew?"

"This time is different, Bones," Kirk replied grimly.

"Why, because you took special pride in the fact that Sulu wanted command," McCoy fired back.

Shocked and some what surprised at the Doctor's correct observation Kirk chose not to answer.

"Okay, have it your way," McCoy said sternly. "I don't care if you worry yourself into a coma."

The intercom signaled and he responded to it immediately.

"Captain," Scotty said. Kirk noticed he sounded quite agitated.

"What is it Mr. Scott," Kirk asked.

"I think ye need to be getting down here to Auxiliary Control, sir," Scotty said quickly. "There just isn't any way I'm going to be able to strengthen the hull of the ship enough to get us safely to the nearest starbase."

Kirk rubbed a weary hand across his forehead. "So what are you telling me, Scotty," Kirk asked.

"The entire primary hull will have to be jettisoned," Scotty replied grimly. "Or the resulting stresses could rip the rest of the ship apart."

Kirk closed his eyes as he took in the chief engineers words. When he spoke he had to steady his voice.

"Scotty is Uhura down there," Kirk asked softly.

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied. Kirk heard foot steps through the intercom as his communications officer took the comm. unit.

"Captain," Uhura answered.

"Lieutenant, I need you to contact Starfleet," Kirk said grimly. "Let them know our situation, ask them to send the nearest ship within this sector to our coordinates for the immediately transfer of all non-essential personnel."

"Aye, Captain," Uhura said softly.

"Scotty," Kirk said impatiently.

"Sir," Scotty replied.

"Do what you have to engineer," Kirk said sternly, "but we will not separate the _Enterprise_. I don't care how long or how slow we have to go, we'll get her to the starbase in once piece."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied happily.

Kirk turned back to his CMO as he quickly made his way out the door.

"Can I worry now, Bones," Kirk said as the door closed behind him, leaving McCoy with an angry scowl upon his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 6

Kirk arrived in Auxiliary Control to find, Spock and Chekov manning the controls as Uhura wrapped up her conversation with Starfleet.

"Captain," Uhura said acknowledging his presence with a nod. "Starfleet acknowledges the situation and is sending out the USS Excalibur."

"Isn't that ship commanded by Captain Harris, Uhura," Kirk asked quickly.

"Yes, sir," she replied suppressing a slight smile.

"Terrific, were in trouble and they send me the biggest ass in the fleet," Kirk replied angrily.

"Och, were in a sorry state," Scotty murmured as he entered Auxiliary Control.

Kirk turned around to face his Chief Engineer; he looked grimmer than Kirk had ever seen him.

"Scotty," Kirk said. "What's the situation?"

"We've finally been able to raise the bulkheads, sir," Scotty said.

"Well it's a start," Kirk replied.

"But we still got a problem with how were going to move the _Enterprise_," Scotty said.

"I believe I can solve that problem, Mr. Scott," Spock said rising from one of the auxiliary consoles. He came to stand before the Captain and Chief Engineer, calmly placing his hands behind his back.

"Well Spock, let's hear it," Kirk said frustrated.

"Since we will have only essential personnel on board, we could shut off the parts of the ship not in use, and use that power to strengthen the shields," Spock said. "We should be able to safely move the ship forward at impulse drive."

"It just might work, Mister Spock," Scotty replied thoughtful. "Now I've got to get my lads up there and finish clearing away that debris. We have to take the carriages out of the turbolift chambers, incase they become dislodged during the move."

"Of course," Chekov yelled, "why didn't I think of it before?"

Kirk and the other bridge officers turned to stare at him. They were startled by his outburst, but before they could ask for an explanation he was out the door at a trot.

Kirk turned to face his Chief Engineer once more. "Scotty," Kirk asked. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Scotty was thoughtful for a moment. They had been talking about the turbolifts, but he couldn't figure out what would make the Ensign so excited about that, and then it dawned on him.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied and started to follow the excited Russian. "If he's right, he's going to need help, sir."

Exasperated, Kirk quickly followed his Chief Engineer and Navigator. They led him up the main stairwell back to the second deck of the _Enterprise_. When he finally caught up to the two officers, they were talking excitedly among themselves.

"The Captain couldn't access the bridge after the second deck," Chekov said quickly. "That must mean something blocked the turbolift from reaching the top."

"Not necessarily, Chekov," Scotty replied. "I know what you're thinking, and it could just be the chamber has been damage from the shock of the blast.

Chekov shook his head as he quickly made his way down the corridor toward the turbolift.

"No," he said agitated. "It's got to be one of the turbolifts, I just know it."

Kirk grabbed Scotty by the arm at the door to the turbolift.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on," Kirk ordered.

"Sair," Chekov said turning around. "If a turbolift carriage was just outside of the bridge, and Sulu had time to get to it….

Kirk stopped him before he could go any further.

"You think Sulu may be in one of the turbolift cars," Kirk said shocked that he hadn't thought of it as well. He turned quickly to his Chief Engineer. "Scotty, get me some techs up here, now."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied and ran to the nearest comm. unit.

-

"If I'm in pain," Sulu said weakly. "That must mean I'm still alive." He hadn't realized he said it out loud until he got an answer in return.

"This boy's brighter than he looks, Jim," McCoy said from off to his right. Forcing his eyes opened, he briefly focused on the face of the Captain.

"Sorry about the bridge, sir," Sulu said softly.

"That's alright, Lieutenant," Kirk replied with a smile. "I think I can over look it."

"Besides," McCoy said sternly. "You got more important things to worry about."

McCoy's grip closed tightly around his right arm. With a grunt from the Doctor, and a pop from his shoulder, he forced the bones back into place.

"God," Sulu sobbed softly, in a pain filled fog. "I hate you."

"Comes with the territory," McCoy replied with a snort, gently placing his right arm over his chest.

A hypo hissed against the bare skin of his shoulder, washing away the worst of the pain, until there was nothing left but a dull ache. He's sense of awareness slowly creped upon him, as the pain left his body. He remembered watching as Kyle left the bridge, then forcing the nose of the Enterprise down, he watched as the gravitic mine got ever closer to it's intended target. Just at the last moment with seconds to spare, he ran for the turbolift and prayed that a carriage would be waiting. He realized as the doors opened that he didn't really expect one to be there, residing himself to the fact that in a millisecond he would be dead, but instead the force of the blast threw him against the wall of the turbolift carriage. When the doors closed tightly behind him, he was entombed, for how long he didn't know.

"What about the ship," Sulu asked when he finally found his voice.

"Hush," McCoy ordered drawing a blanket up over the young oriental. "Go to sleep before I sedate you."

"Don't worry, Hikaru," Kirk said with a smile. "Everything's being taken care of."

Reassured, Sulu closed his eyes and allowed himself the luxury of falling into a pain free sleep. McCoy motioned for the captain to follow him as Sulu's breathing changed from a labored state to one of rest. Once they reached the outer area of sickbay, McCoy turned to his friend.

"Feel better now," he asked.

Kirk nodded. "Yes," Kirk said absently.

"But not one hundred percent," McCoy said.

"No, Bones," Kirk replied grimly. "Not until _Enterprise_ is safely at the Starbase for repairs."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 7

The next day, Excalibur docked with the Enterprise. Once the crew was moved, Spock and Scott worked on preparing the Enterprise to be moved. All that remained on board was Kirk and Scotty, along with a few engineering techs, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, and McCoy. Against McCoy's sound advice, he chose to leave Sulu on board as well. Besides like he told the Doctor, if it weren't for him, none of them would be there. He argued that, Sulu had as much right to see the Enterprise to her destination as any of the others.

McCoy realized when the Captain took on that tone of voice, not even he could counterman that order. "Well," McCoy groused. "At least his injuries weren't any worse than some torn cartilage and severed muscles, the damaged nerves will require some time, so he'll be in a sling for a while."

"As long as he can help out," Kirk replied.

McCoy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not," he said.

"Thanks, Bones," Kirk said with a smile and started for the door.

"I hope you're damn happy now," McCoy mumbled.

Kirk turned around quickly. "What was that," he asked.

"I said, as long as you're happy, Captain," McCoy replied smiling.

"Right," Kirk said as the doors to sickbay closed softly behind him.

-

Kirk entered Auxiliary Control to find Spock and Chekov working together at the main console. They were trying to determine the less strenuous and quickest course for the Enterprise to take to the nearest Starbase.

"Gentleman," Kirk said as he approached the two officers. "Are we ready?"

"Keptin," Chekov replied. "We have plotted the fastest course through the solar system."

"Good," Kirk said and turned to Uhura. "Inform Mr. Scott that we'll be getting underway."

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied.

Kirk paced the length of Auxiliary Control; he was slowly realizing that there wasn't much for him to do, and he wished for normalcy again. Spock, Chekov and Uhura pretty much had everything under control. Taking a seat next to Uhura she turned to the Captain.

"Everything alright, sir," Uhura asked softly.

"Fine, Lieutenant," Kirk responded.

Kirk sighed and drummed his fingers on the console, with a little apprehension he felt the vibrations coming from the ship as _Enterprise_ finally got underway. He looked up expectantly as Scotty entered Auxiliary Control.

"Scotty," Kirk asked quickly, "everything alright?"

"Aye, sir," Scott replied. "She's moving on impulse just as Mister Spock said."

Kirk sighed again, this time a little more relaxed than before. He trusted his people to do the job right; there was no doubt in his mind about that, but having been in Starfleet for as long as he had been, Kirk knew anything could happen.

McCoy entered to find Kirk moving slowly about Auxiliary Control checking the readings of the instruments. He knew instantly, even though the captain would never admit it, that he was worried.

"Jim," McCoy said quietly stepping to his commander's side.

"What is it, Bones," Kirk replied absently.

"Don't worry," McCoy said sternly.

"I'm not worried," Kirk replied quickly with an innocent look. Looking around he asked, "Where is Sulu."

"He went to his quarters," McCoy said. "He said he wanted to change back into his uniform."

Kirk nodded and looked up surprised as Sulu entered Auxiliary Control still dressed in a coverall from sickbay.

"Sulu," Kirk asked, "I thought you were going to change."

Pulling softly on the sling McCoy insisted that he wear, he finally gave up on making it comfortable, and turned with a frustrated sigh to the captain.

"I was going to, sir," Sulu replied agitated. "But some how I didn't think you'd appreciate it, if I came in here smelling like dead fish."

"What are you talking about," Kirk responded, they both turned around as Chekov said, "Uh-oh."

"Pavel," Sulu said angrily as he advanced on the young Russian. "Did you take my generator?"

"It was the only way to get the bulkheads up, Sulu," Chekov replied quickly.

"Great," he said taking a seat next to the navigator. "Now what am I going to do, everything in my cabin smells like dead fish."

"I'll have Scotty get you a uniform from supply," Kirk said.

"And when we get to the star base," Chekov said. "I'll buy you some more fish."

"You," Sulu said with a snort. "Pavel, one of those fish almost cost a thousand credits."

"God, lord," McCoy replied shocked. "You need a cheaper hobby."

"How about I get you some nice guppies," Chekov placated.

"Whatever," Sulu replied.

Kirk smiled inward, things were definitely starting to return to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 8

Kirk spoke to soon, just when he thought things were starting to return to normal, he was thrown for a loop, literally. He had gone to his quarters for a few hours of sleep, but was awakened by Spock.

"Captain," Spock said, once Kirk tiredly answered the intercom. "An unidentified vessel has just entered this sector of space."

"I'll be right there, Spock," Kirk replied and ended the comm. call. He got up, dressed, and was just about thrown to the floor of the ship as it suddenly came to a grinding halt.

Kirk hit the door at a dead run for Auxiliary control. He entered to a scene of controlled chaos as Spock and Scotty worked to control the _Enterprise_, and Uhura repeatedly tried to contact the unidentified vessel.

"What happened, Spock," he asked.

"Captain," Spock replied once he looked up. "The unidentified ship is of Tellarite design. They have locked on a tractor beam."

"Scavengers," Scotty said quickly.

"That would be my assumption as well," Spock replied.

Kirk nodded his head and turned to his communications officer. "Uhura, let them know that were not dead in space," Kirk said angrily.

"They won't answer our hails, Captain," Uhura replied trying again.

"Scotty, can we break free," Kirk asked.

"Not without further damaging the _Enterprise_, sir," Scotty said grimly.

Kirk looked about in slight confusion as the ships intruder alert suddenly went off. He whirled around as the doors to Auxiliary Control swished open. What walked in was not a member of his crew or an expected Tellarite, but a tall and muscular human male with long black hair. He was backed up by four other humans and one Klingon, and Kirk realized alarmed, they all carried weapons of Klingon design.

"Pirates," Scotty said softly as they were told not to move.

-

The squall of the ships intruder alert awoke Chekov from a few hours of dead sleep. He got up quickly, dressed and splashed some cold water on his face before racing outside into the corridor.

Sulu and McCoy met him just as he started for the main stairwell.

"Now what," McCoy asked.

"An intruder alert," Sulu replied.

"Yeah, but who could be trying to board us," Chekov asked to now one in particular.

"Well, let's not waste time by guessing," McCoy said and started back to Auxiliary Control.

The empty corridors made the alarm sound magnified as the three of them rounded the corner near Auxilary Control. However, even over the sound of the alarm, Chekov could make out the strange voices that didn't belong to the Captain, Spock, Scotty or Uhura. Stopping suddenly he waved the others back; the three of them listened for a moment, and quickly retreated to one of the briefing rooms. Once safely inside, McCoy turned to the ensign.

"Could you tell who they were," he asked.

"It sounds like human voices," Chekov replied.

"Great," McCoy said, "and we don't have any weapons."

"No," Chekov said thoughtful, "but I'm going to get some." He started for the door when Sulu stopped him.

"Where are you going," Sulu asked.

"I'm going to take the stairwell to the armory and get us some phasers" Chekov replied. "You two stay here. I'll be right back."

"I don't think we should separate," Sulu said.

"Sulu, it'll be quicker and easier for me to go alone," Chekov said quietly.

"Alright," Sulu said unconvinced, "but be careful, Pavel."

"Don't worry," Chekov replied as he trotted out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 9

Kirk, Spock, Scotty and Uhura were seated on the floor of Auxiliary Control. The tall human with the long black hair walked back and forth the length of the control room.

"Who are you," Kirk asked.

Stopping to take a seat, he leaned back, toyed with his Klingon phaser rifle, and regarded the captain with a grin.

"Who I am is not important, but what I want is," the pirate responded.

"And what is it that you want," Kirk said.

"Your ship of course," the pirate said. Turning to the others he said, "Search the ship, and make sure there is no one else on board."

-

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Sulu groused once Chekov was gone.

McCoy started to reply, when the doors to the briefing room opened. Sulu turned around expecting to see Chekov, but instead was greeted by a rather large Klingon caring a disruptor.

The Klingon waved the two of them toward the door.

"Move," he ordered with a growl.

Sulu started forward and McCoy stepped in pace with him.

"Don't do anything stupid, son," McCoy whispered.

-

Chekov accessed the armory and grabbed four of the nearest phasers. Turning around, he ran back down the corridor. Once he got to the main stairwell, he heard someone coming up. Slipping into a maintenance room, he locked the door and waited for who ever it was to pass. After a few mind numbing minutes, he silently allowed the door to open. Glancing quickly down the corridor, he sighed with relief when he saw no one in it. He took the main stairwell back to the level that Auxiliary Control was located on, and quickly made his way toward the briefing room where Sulu and McCoy waited.

Once he got to the door, it opened to reveal the two of them gone. Stepping silently back out into the corridor he heard McCoy's voice carry from the open door of Auxiliary Control.

"Do you really think that you're going to get this ship through Federation Space," McCoy asked. "Without anyone, asking you questions."

"That is not for you to worry about," the pirate said as he turned to the others. "Is this all that's on board?"

"That's all," the Klingon answered.

"What are you planning on doing with us," Kirk asked.

"That I haven't decided yet," the pirate answered. He started to say something else, but was cut off by a yell from the door.

"Hey ugly," Chekov taunted and ran back out the door.

The pirate with the long black hair turned to the Klingon with an angry look. "I thought you said no one else was on board?'

The Klingon only shrugged.

"Go get him," the pirate ordered.

The Klingon and his human companions ran out into the corridor and straight into a blast of blinding white light.

"What the hell," the pirate replied distracted. Rising and turning around, he gave Spock the opportunity he needed to silently rise, and step up behind him. Grabbing his shoulder where it met with the neck, he pinched the pirate into unconsciousness.

-

"Well," Chekov asked. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean," Sulu replied. "What do I think?"

"Do you think its good enough to post," Chekov said and turned back to the screen. The Common Room was an area of the ship's net, where anyone could post anything they wanted to anonymously. Several of the crew had posted stories already and Chekov thought it would be fun to post one as well. But he had second thoughts after the cool reception he got from Sulu.

"I don't know," Sulu said sullen. "I'm still pissed off that you killed my fish."

"But I didn't really kill them," Chekov said angrily. "It's in my story."

"Yeah," Sulu said, "but I was supposed to be the hero, and then you go and make you the hero."

"All I did was rig up the phasers to stun the pirates," Chekov said harshly.

"Fine," Sulu said rising from the table in the rec room. "Post it if you want to, but I wouldn't quit your day job if I was you."

End


End file.
